User talk:Sassinak
Top notch! Great work mate ;) You really put a lot of effort into this. Thanks Thanks :) I enjoyed the quests myself, and found that not very many people knew about them, so I wanted to share about them. Good work Friend of mine and I are working on the quests now. Great work! Category Since I'm a bit bored at work ive tweaked a little on the categories around The timeline series. I've added a Category:Timeline category to each of the timeline articles so they should be easier to locate and link to. Bloodlines corrections (thanks) Thanks for moving the Bloodlines files. I just realized that I'd been doing something wrong when I saw that you'd moved stuff around. Wrong template use perhaps? I'll see if I can figure out how to correct it. I've got most of the info for the rest of those quests (both good and evil) to add to. It's just a matter of having enough coffee breaks. ;-) -- Kodia Bloodlines and Soloing Hi there. In the Solo Instances article it says for the paid solo instances "These are purely solo missions, you cannot take a friend (except when marked with *). Most of them have a lockout timer after you leave." and lists among them these two: * (30-34) - Bloodlines * (32-36) - Bloodlines From my experience, neither of these zones specifically prohibit groups when you're working the Bloodlines Timeline. At the listed levels they virtually require groups. It wasn't until much higher levels that I could actually solo these instances, to be honest. Full groups aren't necessary but for the final Dire Hollow instance in the Bloodlines Timeline, you'll likely want at least 3 and likely a full group (my first time in when the mobs were green saw our duo running like girls into the forest...). Given this, I'm not sure how this text should be corrected and since you were the original author, I thought I'd put a note in your talk page letting you know that I thought the solo instances article should be updated to reflect the information. -- Kodia New template on front page Amazing work! peacock in templates category any idea why the peacock timeline is showing up in the templates category?--Tearan 00:58, 31 May 2006 (W. Europe Daylight Time) Fallen Dynasty Start Nice work on this, my friend. It's great to see this being submitted so early in the game and I'm sure it will have a number of people (and guilds) really pumped to start exploring the new Adventure Pack. Thanks! --Kodia 01:15, 2 June 2006 (W. Europe Daylight Time) Thanks! :) - Sassinak Bonesnapper I am not the best Wiki Formatter, can you visit the Bonesnapper article and pretty it up some? I'm still learning about templates and whatnot, and I'm not all the familiar with yuor wiki, so not sure what categories it belongs in. Thanks!--LucutiousNajena 21:23, 26 August 2006 (CEST) Changes regarding Human (Race) and Template:RaceInformation I certainly hope I am not seriously overstepping bounds, but I have been doing alot of re-categorization, and as a result of the way that played out I have moved Character Race entries to Category:Character Races, which is a subcat of Category:Race. I edited your Template:RaceInformation template to agree with the change. You can find your template listed as an article now under Category:Character Races. I also changed the name of Human (Race) to Human (Character Race) and updated the disambiguation page, Human. Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 23:00, 29 September 2006 (CEST) Commonlands Timelines? Why do we have Template:Commonlands Timeline and Template:Commonlands Old Timeline??? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 01:05, 3 April 2007 (CEST) When the additional timeline was added, I felt that the sidebar would be too long if they were all included in a single sidebar (50 quests or so). Also, the Template:Commonlands Timeline quests aeronly doable by evil characters, while the Template:Commonlands Old Timeline quests have no such restrictions, so it is logical to list them separately. --142.73.67.1 23:08, 5 April 2007 (CEST) Solo Timelines revamp Excellent work! Wow, that looks terrific! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 16:25, 17 May 2007 (CEST) You are The Guardian You are the Guardian of the Timelines, sir. Given your recent activity, would you like to take the inactive tag off your admin page? We're immensely happy you've been cleaning up our piss-poor job of maintaining timelines.--Kodia 00:26, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Apologies My apologies for overwriting your updates on the Harold Winemaster quest. Your information must be a bit newer than mine. I verified the info on one of my alts but it appears your information is newer than mine is.--Kodia 18:47, 12 May 2008 (UTC) No problem... this weekend, my alt sarnak did not get a quest feather from Harold at level 23, but did at level 24. It was orange-con level 30 quest for him. Sassinak 20:37, 12 May 2008 (UTC) a general thanks i want extend a great thanks on your recent works, both on the newbie guide and also other things. its great to have a very strong knowledgeable editor on the team. i've already seen someone point to the new guide from ingame. keep up the great work. --Uberfuzzy 21:24, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Many thanks Uberfuzzy, and I'm surprised but glad that people already noticed the guide. You've probably done more manual labor on eq2i than anyone else, so your compliment means a lot. Sassinak 22:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Beginner's Guides in News? Hi there! Do you want to put a news article up about the beginner's guides? I saw that you added the information in the popular links area on the main page, but I wonder if we shouldn't put a specific news article up that people can see. What do you think?--Kodia 17:50, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Good idea! :) Sassinak 18:53, 11 June 2008 (UTC) guide issue you wrote them, so i'll let you deal with it. --Uberfuzzy 11:54, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, the promotion clearly states that trial accounts are extended to July 31, so I'm closing the issue and have e-mailed the person who raised it. Sassinak 17:01, 18 June 2008 (UTC) neriak can you stop for a minute? --Uberfuzzy 20:50, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Or more politely put, he has a bot that fixes all of this automagically. :)--Kodia 20:53, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::ok, that's cool, except that I thought it would be a good idea to take the "zone" template out of the city info page. None of the other cities have combined city info & zone info pages. -- Sassinak 20:55, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::none of the other citys are a single zone (maybe gorowyn is i think...) --Uberfuzzy 20:56, 2 July 2008 (UTC) menu while i applaud your efforts in bettering the menu (and it did need it), before you try to cram everythign in there, remember that the whole menu is loaded with every page load, and the more you add to it, the more every page take longer to load. keep editing it all you want, your doing a great job so far, just wanted to remind you of that. --Uberfuzzy 06:55, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Barren Sky Timeline Hi, just wanted to let you know that the quests "Culture/Might of the Aviaks" become available as soon as you finish the language quest "Words of a Feather". At least that was my experience from last week when I brought my youngest alt to BS. I still have not completed A Devious Plan and have already finished those two quests. From that point of view my change of the page and the Hooluk Timeline was correct.--Alinor 11:22, 20 October 2008 (UTC) image license question Once you upload an image how do you go back and add a license without uploading a new image. I added this screenshot but epically failed to indicate a license. Thanks, --SapphoTroub 15:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll jump in here and speak up. If you go to the graphic page and click the "Edit this page" tab you should see the editing window appear. Below that window should be a list of license types. They look like this image below: : :Simply click on the license type (shown in blue between the marks) most suited to your image, then click the "Save page" button at the bottom of the editing window.--Kodia 19:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, not sure why that was so difficult for me. SapphoTroub 19:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I know a possible reason...Wikia.com, our host, makes the editing window so large that sometimes it's hard to see the special information we have below it when someone starts editing. It's likely you just missed it because it was scrolled off your screen.--Kodia 19:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Need a favor Can you please lock the article page of This isnt sea world for now and replace any content on it with the below content: . Its experiencing an edit-war. --lordebon 10:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :After further investigation (reading through several of the threads on flames... ugh) please just delete the page. It looks like some folks from EQ2flames decided to get their jollies making a fake quest here. The following users should probably also get a temporary ban (1 month please, enough time for Kodia to be back): :*User:Pudaan the instigator :*the following IPs for defamatory/hate content :**69.137.196.19 :**68.189.142.65 :Don't forget to delete the talk page as well. The mental 12-year-olds from flames can get their jollies elsewhere. --lordebon 12:10, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Done.--Kodia 12:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, thanks for popping in and taking care of that Kodia. Hope the vacation is going well. (And sorry for spamming your talk page Sassinak). --lordebon 12:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I wasn't around to take care of this, and thanks for erasing that. :) -- Sassinak 17:11, 30 June 2009 (UTC) For reference and completeness, I received the following email from a user claiming to be Pudaan, who wrote: Exactly why was the quest monkey business deleted? I provided everything the admins asked for several times and even rehosted the page after several idiots kept taking it down all night. I responded with the following information: Thank you for your email. The page you mention, "Monkey Business" does not appear to have ever existed in our databases. My guess is that you actually meant the article titled "This isnt sea world." The article by this title was deleted after an investigation by our administrators. Lacking any evidence of the quest in game and with significant evidence indicating that it was a fake quest designed to compromise the integrity of the wiki, the quest "This isn't sea world" was deleted from the databases. Should you be able to provide in-game screenshot evidence of quest journal entries for this quest, along with screenshots of any of the items and NPCs referenced in it, we would be more than happy to consider reinstating that quest's page. Until then, however, the quest's page will remain deleted. Cordially, Admin Kodia Tomekeeper, EQ2i wiki cc: EQ2i Admins, Wikia.com Staff I want a record of that information here for reference, should the screenshots be provided for some reason. If the evidence of the falsehood could be referenced here as well, I would be appreciative.--Kodia 17:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :As follow up, the user did provide screenshots in the article, however they were either irrelevent (IE not proof of the quest existing) or appeared fake. The screenshots still exist on eq2flames in several threads. However, the only screenshot capable of actually demonstrating the quest (ie the screenshot of the quest journal) appeared to be a fake, albeit an elaborate one. The screenshot had been edited in photoshop (that information is automatically included in the file, for those who know where to look) and the text appeared to not-quite match what should appear in-game. The thread on flames seemed to consist of a few folks supporting the fake quest in opposition with a few claiming it as an obvious fake. Furthermore all the items and places shown already exist in the game in another fashion. --lordebon 14:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Linux This has nothing to do with the wiki, but I'm very curious how difficult is it to set up EQ2 to play on Linux? I would prefer to use it and I've had very poor luck with Wine in the past. Let me know! If you'd prefer to discuss this via email, I'll send it over to you. Thanks! --Jeorja 23:12, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Sandbox Hello! I want to tell you that i moved your sandbox to User:Sassinak/sandbox, now it's a subpage of User:Sassinak instead of Sassinak. -- 23:15, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the front page Hi there, Thanks for your effort. However, the proportions of the front page seems to be off, at least on IE8. A screenshot of how it looks is can be found here: http://img825.imageshack.us/img825/9167/eq2wiki.png Notice how the google ad and the daily quests boxes are covering up the right part of the TOB. Sincerely, Akkmok :Looks like we need to tweak the skin's. atm the Skin Sapphire and Jade work perfect and don't have this kind of bad look. -- 11:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) TOC Pleas put the news back on top. :The news was only updated once in 7 weeks - is it really that important that it be on top? The links to articles will be used every day by almost every visitor, and I think most visitors would prefer to see the links without scrolling. -- Sassinak 19:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I think the point is that the news should be more important that the front-page gives an impression of it. Frankly speaking, I feel all the admins could do more to update the news much more often. There are so many things that can be put into the news feed: put little blurbs in about the site and major goings-on; put in data about upcoming events; include information about upcoming update rumors; etc etc etc... :: Either that, or the admins and the userbase should collectively decide to do away with a news feed entirely if it's not going to be used to any meaningful effect. And I honestly don't think that it should be done away with. I think the admins (since y'all are the only ones who can add to its feed) need to use it more robustly and more often... Or else, allow some more of we proactive users to add info to it so that it's not "only updated once in 7 weeks..." News is important! It always will be. -- Mysterious drake 20:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, that's an interesting point. Perhaps the role of newswriter needs to be separated from the role of admin. My first comment would be that 90% of what was formerly posted as "news" is now contained within the "current events" menu at left and the "today's events" box at right. :::To me, the wiki's first function isn't and has never been as a news source, its first role is as a reference, and it was not my choice that the news was moved above the reference links in June 2008. My personal opinion is that the front page should give access to the most frequently referenced items in as few clicks and as little scrolling as possible, as it did from 2005-2008. But I am just one person and don't claim to speak for everyone. I encourage you to discuss it in the forum thread on this subject. -- Sassinak 22:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC)